


Choose A Memorable Password

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is home sick when she gets a call from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose A Memorable Password

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Choose A Memorable Password  
> Characters: James Lester, Jess Parker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jess is home sick when she gets a call from work.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Computer Problems.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jess moans when her phone rings. Sick leave when you work for the ARC isn't always relaxing. The general rule is if you're conscious you must be contactable.

"Hello."

"Sorry to disturb you, Jess. We're having some issues with the J drive. If we don't get the records to payroll we'll miss the deadline. I need your password."

"I can't, security risk. I'll come in."

"No, it's not necessary. It's a one-off situation. You can change it when you come back and I promise, no reprimands."

Jess cringes. "Okay, James. It's becker4me, all lower-case."

He chuckles. "Get well soon, Jess."


End file.
